


Timing

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Brightest Star in My Sky [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crossover, F/M, Someone has horrible timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Revelations come to light, and someone has horrible timing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Brightest Star in My Sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pots Tropes and Fandoms event.  
> Trope: Almost Kiss  
> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Star Trek  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
> 
> Also, written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020. Square I2: Leonard "Bones" McCoy
> 
> A huge thanks to herroyalgoddess for Alpha reading this for me and to xxthescarletphoenixx for beta reading this for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from either the HP world or the Star Trek world; I just own the plot. I'm not making any money off of this

Hermione glanced across the medical bay to the man sitting in his office on the far side. He was working as she should be, but she kept getting distracted. There was something about the sarcastic American that drew her in. It wasn't just the accent and his good looks, although they definitely didn't hurt.

She joined the crew of the Enterprise nearly two years ago. When she entered the medical bay, Hermione came face to face with the intern she met after waking up in the future for the first time. Since then, the two of them got on well, at least once the initial shock had worn off for Len. It was a few weeks ago when Hermione realised that somewhere along the way, things started to change between the two of them.

Much to the surprise of her friends from Hogwarts, it wasn't the idea of dating a coworker that gave her pause, Spock and Uhura were together after all, but she honestly had no idea how he felt. And that right there is what stopped her from saying anything. They got along great as coworkers and friends, and she didn't want to ruin that.

A voice startled her from her thoughts, "Hermione, do you have your portion of the file from yesterday's mission complete yet? I'll need to add mine once you're finished before I can submit it."

Her eyes widened. She'd been watching him, and somehow she had missed that he'd stood up. Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, Len."

Sitting on the corner of her desk, he asked, "How much longer do you think it will take?"

"Hopefully, not much longer," she replied.

"Good," he said.

Hermione finally looked up, and when she did, she found that he was much closer than she thought he was. The look in his eyes sent heat flaring through her body. She bit her lower lip. "Len? What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for weeks now," he said.

Reaching forward, he used his thumb to tug her lower lip from between her teeth. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her closer.

The wheels on her chair, moving smoothly across the short carpet.

"Do you want this too?" Bones asked. His hazel eyes connected with Hermione's dark brown ones. "Please tell me you want this."

Bones shifted closer to her, allowing Hermione the chance to pull away.

Not even hesitating now that she knew he was interested too, she replied just as quietly, "Yes."

Hermione leaned forward to close the distance between them.

"Doctor McCoy! Healer Granger!"

She pulled back from Bones as if the voice of the intruder into their domain shocked her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she stood up to see what brought the ship's Chief Engineer into the medical bay.

Bones looked over his shoulder and watched her walk away—a gleam in his eyes and a grin tugging up the corner of his lips. "I'm not, darlin'."

His grin widened as Hermione nearly tripped over her feet. She glanced over her shoulder, a dark blush staining her cheeks. Upon seeing him watching her, she whipped her head back around and disappeared into the front of the medical bay.

"Scotty, what seems to be the problem this time?"

"Damn Scotty and his horrible timing," he grumbled. Bones stayed where he was since he knew she could handle whatever was wrong with Scotty. Plus, if she needed him, she'd let him know.

"If you're not careful, I'll start calling you Seamus," Bones heard her say. "No, it's not a compliment. He blew stuff up all the time, and he was Irish."

"Dammit, Hermione," Bones muttered as he finally stood up. Preparing to have to stop a brewing fight, he joined the other two. "Hermione, I'm a doctor, not a—"

"A referee?" Hermione finished for him. "Yes, I know. That's why there's nothing to referee here."

"Did you just come from Hermione's office?" Scotty asked.

Hermione froze.

Bones regarded his friend carefully. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "And if I did?"

"Then about bloody time, you two!"

"Scotty! Nothing happened." Hermione admonished.

"Or rather, nothing happened because you have horrible timing," Bones added. He didn't miss the small groan from Hermione.

"Then help her heal me, and you can get back to it," Scotty told him. "I have a bet to get back and win."

This time Hermione's groan was hard to miss.


End file.
